


What I’ve got will make you feel more alive

by honeybearbee



Series: Adam/Lucas Fix It AU [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Series 7 ep 2 but before ep 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I’ve got will make you feel more alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitofaparadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofaparadox/gifts).



“I can’t believe any of it,” Lucas mumbled into his glass over dinner. Adam had made it after a long day on the Grid.

“What exactly?” Adam asked as he limped into the kitchen.

“Any of it.” Lucas took a long pull of his drink, before setting it down with a sigh.

Adam stared at Lucas as he washed the dishes and waited patiently for the other man to continue.

“I mean it hasn’t been that long since I was released. I re-joined MI5. I turned my ex-wife into an asset and I got a boyfriend.” Lucas looked at Adam with a smile.

“I’m the second best thing on that list,” Adam smiled back. He and Lucas had been dating for a couple of weeks. Everything was going really well. They didn’t butt heads too much at work and, most importantly, Wes seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement. Not even Adam finding out about Lucas’ ex-wife but a damper on their relationship.

“Mmm,” Lucas hummed. “I was sure you’d upset about Elizabeta.”

“Why? I don’t pretend you were a virgin before you met me. I didn’t expect the ex- _wife_ ,” Adam stressed, “but it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m glad,” Lucas said softly.

Adam looked at him strangely, before shuffling over to the couch. Lucas soon joined him, leaning against Adam’s good side, and they curled up to watch television.

“One day we should tell each other everything,” Lucas said. It was muffled slightly since his face was half buried on Adam’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Adam said calmly. “Even the classified things?”

“Especially the classified things,” Lucas grinned up at Adam.

Adam chuckled and kissed Lucas’ forehead. He hoped someday soon they could trust each other enough to tell each other their worst fears, maybe even things he hadn’t told Fiona. For now it was enough for them to just cuddle on the couch.


End file.
